


DC同人｜帝国回忆录【灵感片段】

by Eilenn_Z



Series: 【DC】帝国回忆录 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: red son, The Multiversity (Comics), lex luthor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, 单方面性转, 灵感来自：高堡奇人（The Man In The High Castle）, 超人水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilenn_Z/pseuds/Eilenn_Z
Summary: 孤星殒灭，天降神女，那是地球公历1939年，十七年后，左旋的卐字旗将五大洲四大洋尽收囊中，人类历史的至暗时刻就此拉开帷幕。而民间传说，一艘飞船，也曾于1938年划破乌克兰的夜空，但其搭载的天外来客如今却不知所踪……集中营、生命之泉、抵抗运动，当象征自由的炽热之红重返苍穹，当人类重拾勇气，团结在自由梦想的旗帜下，这一次，他们能否成功突围？成败在此一举。不过，这都是后话了。（以上节选自《帝国回忆录》前言，作者吉米•奥尔森）
Relationships: Kal-L | female Overman/Lex Luthor, female Superman/Batman, female Superman/female Overman, superman/superman
Series: 【DC】帝国回忆录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107800





	1. 卡尔/莱克斯（肉）

**Author's Note:**

> 您将要阅读的文段是我对本作BG向副cp的同人灵感。
> 
> 卡尔•艾尔（性转）/莱克斯•卢瑟。
> 
> 感谢阅读。

“卢瑟先生，元首请您这会儿去一趟。”

记录数据的手指登时停住了，全体研究员的目光，随莱克斯的身影一齐转向闸门外的警卫员，他站得笔挺，声音同他的制服一样整肃。

“几点了？”

“凌晨四点三十二分，先生，如果您指这会儿的话。”

气氛令人不适地沉默了，好在也就几秒钟，莱克斯的行动搅活了这团凝固的空气。只见他把手中的文件放回工位，在众人心照不宣的目送下，朝研究室左壁另一道闸门走去。十分钟后，他出现在警卫员所站的位置，西装革履，被灯光照得莹莹发亮的汗珠还挂在颊侧，这是方才穿着厚重隔离服的缘故。

“卢瑟先生该去做他真正的工作了。”

研究员们大声奚落着。即便没有超级听力，他的同事一定也是这么嘲笑他的。莱克斯对这些不怀好意的讽刺心知肚明，但他全程一言不发，任凭元首身边的执勤警卫把他带到应该去的地方——威廉大街77号。他站在被月色铺满的台阶上，身后的警卫紧贴其侧，若再不迈开脚步，散发鲜血气息的金属管就要抵上他的后背，助他向前。

这曾是安东尼•拉齐维乌王子的行宫，后来王朝更迭，几经修缮，最终变成卡尔•艾尔的私有物。莱克斯原以为他早已看清了这座嫁接了现代风格的洛可可宫殿的模样，而今晚，它却比以往任何时候更加古怪。湿气未消，刚刚下过雨，月亮又急不可耐地拨开云雾，青蓝色的霭粒透过窗户翩翩起舞，走廊内弥漫着植物腐朽的气味，好像是玫瑰花——卡尔命人在宫殿里每个能摆放花瓶的位置都摆上玫瑰花，每日如此，她的敏锐嗅觉能轻易分辨出工业香精，精确至一丝一毫，因此讨厌所有加工过的香味，再名贵的香氛也不喜欢。

整幅景象像是夜访古堡内的睡美人，抑或伺机捕捉蛰匿的怪物，但无论是哪种结果，真相就在走廊尽头的那扇门。到了这里，莱克斯不再需要警卫带路，他朝黑暗走去，足音在湿亮的地板上发出呻吟。

推开门，他见到了他的命运。

卡尔毫无反应地躺在床上，绸缎枕巾覆盖着她的脸，死去一般。

他的衣服一件一件剥落在地，从门开始，留下一条行至床沿的痕迹。他的命运，腐朽的玫瑰花，正在枕巾下数他脱去的衣物数。他把自己扒得精光，赤条条爬进柔软蓬松的棉织物里。对于自己身旁的震动，向着月光装睡的人无动于衷。

莱克斯悄悄揭开睡美人的面纱，像对待爱玩捉迷藏的小孩。

她果然没睡，还睁着眼睛呢。

玫瑰般的头颅在月光下显得有气无力，苍白得没血色。她又失眠了，莱克斯心想，是什么令她如此郁郁寡欢，难道这世间除了性爱就没有更使人欢愉的事物？

他探下身，打算先用一只又轻又甜的吻唤醒他的奥罗拉。

此后开始一段交换彼此气息的深吻，被唤醒的奥罗拉变成萨尔玛西斯，在莱克斯还未采取其他行动时蛇一般缠上他，抱紧他的脖颈、腰腹，把他拼命拽向自己。莱克斯开始感到窒息，当卡尔终于放过他时，他脸都涨红了，趴在她耳畔，沉重地喘气。

他照例从她身体的敏感点开始啜吻，比如乳尖，但是这次她不耐烦地推搡他的头，把他往她的下半身赶。于是在草草碰过卡尔的乳房小腹后，莱克斯双膝跪在床尾，将早已为他大敞门户的双腿一把扛上肩，卡尔惊喜地叫出声来。葱葱密林，有莱克斯要追寻的秘密神庙，他像个疯狂且无畏的冒险家，奉献昔日那能言善辩的唇舌，讨今时神女的一刻欢心。

卡尔触电似地颤抖，耽溺于那暖流般的快感，不由自主夹紧腿根，她其实没怎么发力，因为知道自己并非人类，所以做爱也很有分寸，可原本拥抱她腰臀的莱克斯忽然改变姿势，双掌紧急抵在她大腿内侧。卡尔的举动触碰了某根记忆之绳，这根紧张兮兮的绳子作祟在那些知晓她秘密的人的潜意识里，同时提醒性爱双方“乐极忘形”的下场。

“跟超人类那什么可不是闹着玩的，搞不好会丢性命，我说真的。”

“嘿，你不知道「牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流」嘛！”

这就是他们平常窃窃私语，议论她的声音。

流言者众，她不可能把他们统统抓起来烧死，可郁结心底的憎恨也需要窗口发泄，有时体现在镇压抵抗的暴力中，有时则反映在床上。

“呃唔！”

莱克斯挨了她一脚踹，并不重，没伤到他，但他依旧吃痛地闷哼一声，虽然他从没参与，也从没说过以上种种混账话。

使坏的家伙畅快地笑出声来。

上一次从阴谋诡计中得到如此乐趣，还是1956年。虎式坦克将林肯塑像轰成碎片，帝国国防军脚踩华盛顿的残垣断瓦，通宵达旦欢饮庆贺的那个晚上。

那晚的宴会不只属于将军元帅，还来了许多中下阶无名小辈。她当年十七岁，眨眨眼，动动手指便勾走了一位军官的心。于是他们避开人群，躲进房间幽会，不一会儿，拎着水桶拖把的值勤士兵就被她叫来了。

“艾尔小姐……这是……？”

半裸身子的军官跪在床尾，一朵狰狞的猩红花朵，从那失去头颅的脖口上绽放出来，占领了大半床铺，而被浑浊脑组织和颅骨碎片点缀的地方则更广泛。卡尔坐在军官的尸体旁，晃荡小腿，百无聊赖。披风下，鲜血淋漓的真相流至脚趾尖。

见惯死人的士兵吓得酒都醒了。

“请把这里打扫干净。”

她望着士兵，露出天真的笑容。

“今晚的事，请务必管好嘴巴，不然我会让你永远安静下来。”

黑暗中，卡尔的双目红光炯炯。

当然，消息不胫而走，柏林很快派来秘密警察护送她回到威廉大街。审讯她的包括希姆莱在内共有十二人，据说希特勒本人也坐在一只小房间里观察她的反应。当被问到勾引死者的原因时，卡尔把这十二位审判长的脸全部扫视一遍，把他们此时的表情刻录在心，这才缓缓开口道：

“也许是因为……在我所能听见的，所有叫喊着我的名字打飞机的声音里，霍尔斯中尉，是最大声的那个。”

她永远不会忘记那个场景，十二张素日威严的脸孔皆不同程度地扭曲起来。他们长舒一口气，心有余悸，仿佛横亘在卡尔与他们之间的霍尔斯中尉，不过是条替死鬼。

从此，那些声音消失了。

“卡尔……啊……”

破开世上最温暖的甬道是什么感受？莱克斯自问，他像个初尝性爱滋味的毛头小子，就在卡尔坐上去的那一刻，差点“缴械”。或许这就是她的魅力，这团牡蛎般多汁，擅吸吮的穴肉以激烈的收缩回应了他的欲望，拥簇他，绞紧他。莱克斯感觉自己像被深渊中飞升出的铁链捆缚一般，拖他向下，往那前途未卜的地方去。

可所谓天堂地狱，不也是人间的一体两面吗？

卡尔猫咪似地趴在莱克斯的胸肌上，舒展完肩膊，正准备扭动腰臀，莱克斯突然大胆捉住她的下巴。热吻打消了卡尔的不满，而那因为激情而颤抖的睫毛则沾满泪水。

即便这当真是修罗地狱，为你，我愿意。

这样奇特的感受独一无二，任何人类女子都不能与她相比。

月色柔化了平日里略显尖锐的肌体轮廓，为海波中起落沉浮的神女披上圣辉。莱克斯眯起眼睛，这放荡淫艳的神圣之美令他呼吸困难，也可能是因为卡尔此时正掐着他的脖子。做到痴迷之处，她似乎忘记了自己跟人类的差别，手上的力量逐渐加重，臀部摆动也越来越快。莱克斯的胸口大起大伏，喘息愈发浑浊。豆大的汗珠淌过额角暴露的青筋，和眼泪、口水混在一起。

“卡……哈啊……卡尔……！”

他掰不开她的手，只得猛烈拍打她的手臂，好在这叫醒了她。回过神的卡尔赶紧放开莱克斯，他剧烈咳嗽起来，脖子上烙着发青的指痕。

“抱歉。”

喘气间隙卡尔轻轻说道，虽然听上去极无诚意，但莱克斯还是原谅了她。上吊打手枪的极乐享受，他也算深有体会了。

为伴侣的人身安全着想，卡尔同意莱克斯侧身拥抱她。当他们双双陷入棉织物的柔软陷阱，卡尔的欲望再次化作蟒蛇，绞缠，攀附，仰首寻找他的嘴唇。莱克斯的双臂虽无掰折钢铁的孔武力量，也足够束缚沉醉情欲的卡尔。手指抚慰乳房，挑逗乳头的刺激太过强烈，她战栗着，仰倒在他怀里，而他托着那玫瑰花般的头颅，勾首迎接发出惊叫的两瓣唇，吞吃她的喜悦。彼此的气息充溢鼻腔，涌灌大脑，后背与胸膛难舍难分，他说不清是她需要他的安慰，还是他其实更需要她的爱。

“就这样，抱紧我……别放手。”卡尔在热吻的间隙呻吟，“这是命令。”

“遵命。”他高高推起她的下颌，令她枕在他的肩膀上，又凑到她耳畔，骚动的热流使她浑身酥痒，“我的主人。”

他于是就以这种方式，对她倾诉发泄不尽的爱欲。

有趣的是，交合时情绪激越，呻吟声最响的却是莱克斯。卡尔不明白他激动的缘由，但打心底喜欢他为她动情的模样。自十七岁初夜害死一个人后，她的床伴流水似地换个不停。无论是灌输给她弱肉强食思想的“教父”“教母”，还是流连她床闱的各色男宠，在这样一件从人类道德角度看有伤风化的事情上，无人对她说过一个不字。

他们都怕我。

她曾在当夜值班士兵的眼中读出恐惧，后来又在审讯室里发现了它，这种情绪，与举镐抗议的暴民领死前所显露的内心动摇，是同一种。人类的恐惧总是相通的。拜流言所赐，过去那些男宠，一见她兴奋，便会难以自抑地胆怯起来，就像他们的射精冲动。当场就萎的也不少。但是主动爬上她床的男人，往往肩负着一个自私自利的使命。上台之初，她宣布自己不会是希特勒，各行各业男性入职的种族要求法律上不再成立，包括政府部门在内，能者优先。这句话后来被曲解为：只要本事够大，能把威廉大街77号那位伺候舒服了，下一任贸易部长就是你。

“莱克斯……”

他听见她的呼唤，把耳朵凑到她唇边。

“怎么了，卡尔？”

这朵带露的玫瑰花什么都没说，只是喘息，莱克斯以为她是疲惫了，便在她耳根蹭吻起来。

“还可以吗？”他轻声笑道。

卡尔扭头，扳着莱克斯的脑袋，与他肌肤相亲。她的手指滑过腻了一层薄汗的鼻梁，扫过唇缝，游移在高俊的颧骨上，最终停留在他的眼尾，感受这层单薄得近乎透明的皮肤下细小血管的振动，好似触摸他的脉搏。期间他的眼睛也追随着她的手指，最后，他们倒影在彼此微型的湖泊里。

莱克斯不曾恐惧，至少在我面前。

卡尔所了解的莱克斯，似乎从来不晓得恐惧为何物，自柏林大学舞会上的匆匆一瞥，十五年过去了。 

一支飞箭穿过树叶，落进她房间，第二天，秘密警察就把这家伙“引荐”到这里了。这并非他们初次相遇，却是第一回互通姓名。

“是你呀，真没想到。”红发青年笑呵呵地打招呼，口吻仿佛久别重逢的老朋友。“我原本不知道你住这儿，也不清楚你具体住哪间屋子，但我在想，要是他们今天不把我逮住送进这里，明天我就还来。”

那年他二十岁，刚取得三项博士学位，那年，北美大陆还不是帝国的一部分。

他们再次相遇，便是占据大半地球的庞大帝国建立之后的事情了。

伴随男人的低吼，一股微凉的液体涌入卡尔体内，她试图腾出一点空间来整理黏在脸庞的湿发，然而甫一离开莱克斯的胸膛，她又立刻被箍回来。莱克斯把她拥抱得这么紧，生怕她消失，又像揉面团一样揉按着卡尔的胸脯和小腹，恨不能把她揉进自己身体里去。

“莱克斯。”

卡尔推开他，翻了个身，抱着枕头休息。窗外曙色渐开，鸟雀的啁啾声已清晰可闻。

“我得回去了，元首。”

卡尔理应对他的道别有所表示，但却什么都没说，她实在累坏了，不过这大概还包含另一种可能，她清楚，只要自己愿意，无论何时，何地，他们一定还能再见。告别是如胶似漆的情侣提升感情的把戏，对待随叫随到的床伴，不需要这么矫情。

她的目光从窗户边缘那被鱼肚白驱散的深蓝色，游移至妆台上一只开了口的棕色小瓶子。这是医生们给她开的第四种安眠药，好在总有备选方案，能把这漫漫长夜消磨殆尽。一两小时后，金发碧眼的雅利安侍女便会来敲门，服侍帝国元首梳洗整理，而伯伦希尔德他们亦早已在办公室恭候多时。但她不介意让手下这帮干员阁老多等一会儿，伯伦希尔德若知道她因眷恋床闱而耽搁政务，准会气得要命。

可是，罢工游行、局部骚乱、能源开采、旱涝灾害，还有与将小半个太平洋划归“内海”的某友邦的外交往来，这些使她的白天过分充实的“繁文缛节”，一遇夜色，便像融化在酒杯里安眠药粉，把她的心掏空了。这间寝室太庞大，如她统御的帝国一般，又狭小得塞不下亿吨雪花似的寂寞。裹挟噩梦的黑暗随时会吞没她，所以，必须得有一个人陪护在卡尔身边，在这短暂的六小时。

这种情况自她上台以来，变得更加严重。

她偏过头去，方才替她遮风蔽雨的人正沿原路捡拾躺在地板上的衣服，走一步，穿一件，将那被他亲手丢弃的尊严套回去，一直走到门边。布料厮磨的声音落进卡尔耳朵里，这感觉，如同手指灵巧地拨挠着心。莱克斯确实是目前卡尔交往过的最长久的性伴侣，可说到底，他也不过是那万分之一，与过往那些为权力讨好她、贪她肉体的男性有何不同。

但也真有那么一瞬，她希望莱克斯能多陪她一会儿，就像寻常情侣间的依恋那样。这忽如其来的愚蠢念头使她惊诧，心神不宁，不等她做出恰当反应，便脱口而出：

“等一等。”

莱克斯回首望去，只见肌肤胜雪，乌发如木的神女把半张脸庞陷于枕头和臂弯，像在躲避什么令人含羞的事。海蓝宝石般的眼睛眨巴着，腰肢不自觉颤动的姿态又像只等待爱抚的猫咪。

他于是折回来，捡起一条不知何时被丢到地上的绸缎枕巾，搭在那寸缕不着，红潮未褪的肌肤上。

“昨天您教训过，造武器跟做爱，我得至少干好其中一项不是？”

他俯身望向他迟钝的玫瑰花，唇边挂着暧昧狡黠的微笑。

“话说这次，我表现如何？”

那双海蓝宝石锐利骤生，寒光中，莱克斯•卢瑟西装笔挺，衣冠楚楚，情爱时被汗水濡湿的碎发如今也被掩饰得整整齐齐。他俯视她的姿态居高临下，笑容却温和得毫无冒犯之意，仿佛戴了一张温情脉脉的假面。

她的莱克斯，从来不知恐惧为何物。

这令人屏息的静默僵持数秒后，卡尔•艾尔直起身躯，手心里是莱克斯的领带，他们挨得愈来愈近，直到轻撅嘴唇便可与对方接吻。

“滚吧。”

她说。


	2. 卡尔/莱克斯（肉）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 元首夫妇的新婚之夜  
> 想表达的内容太多，故事结构也许没理顺，以后再改吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章查阅了一些历史资料，关于纳粹时期种族、婚姻、生育、妇女政策等等文献研究，“日耳曼尼亚”计划，《我的奋斗》。因为未找到纳粹官方对雅利安人所下的确切定义之资料，也未找到纳粹观点下雅利安人与日耳曼人的种族联系之详确资料，故而写作时出现不清不楚的地方。欢迎大家讨论。
> 
> *作者对北欧神话与《尼伯龙根之歌》皆不太熟，私心选取这两个元素加入故事，主要因为对希特勒影响甚深的作曲家瓦格纳曾根据部分北欧神话，和德意志民族史诗，创作了《尼伯龙根的指环》。纯粹是为烘托故事气氛，请懂行的大佬不吝赐教。
> 
> *有关战争与男性尊严的比喻，出自乔治·卡林的单口节目。
> 
> 第二次进行肉文练习，感谢各位阅读！

四处零散的斜纹织物表面覆盖着一层月光，像是霜，一路结到床上。热气腾腾的身躯在这欲海情涛里呻吟怒吼，探照灯般的满月下，尽是些赤裸得近乎一清二楚的秘密：莱克斯·卢瑟手按卡尔·艾尔的头，正干她起劲。总理府外，祝贺元首夫妇燕尔新婚的白日礼花余音袅袅，与室内热火朝天的肉体碰撞声相比，分外寂寞。

“莱克西，唔……”

卡尔吃了一嘴鹅毛，她像抓住救生浮木一般紧抱被她咬破的枕头。脖子好疼，她刚才不过试图把鹅毛枕稍微拉近些，好让依靠着它的颈项头颅更加舒适。不知这番普通的举动究竟哪里惹恼了莱克斯，如今卡尔不得不承受他全部身体重量，尤其是那项首连接处，有条手臂，正镇压着那个部位。她感觉他的鼻尖正在戳她的后脑勺。

性激素大量分泌时，卡尔的子宫口会同阴道一起收缩蠕动，传闻中那是“一张会接吻的小嘴”。莱克斯则以实际行动证明了流言的可靠性。他是为数不多能够深入这传说之地的人，因此格外卖力。他深知，过了今晚，自己就是这片土地唯一合法的拥有者。

他抽插得不快，却精准，毕竟正式结合前就已探索过无数次，甬道内每一处敏感点他都心知肚明。他擅长观察她的表情，从扑闪迷离的眼睫毛，到不自然颤动的嘴唇梢，甚至是绯红层染的纤细绒毛——使那饱满丰润的脸颊犹如熟透的水蜜桃一般——全部体察入微。夫妇俩在“观察对方身体反应从而及时调整姿势，以便更好取悦伴侣/自己”这方面十分相似，只不过一个是天生神力，一个是经验积累。

如今，完全受莱克斯控制的卡尔没法观察莱克斯荷尔蒙分泌的情况，这种事情以前从未发生过，她隐隐发觉，自己今晚面临的，是一场前途未卜的性爱。但她并不感到担忧，正相反，未知变数就像《易经》，幸运饼干里的纸条，神秘，往往与某种无法探索的神圣力量相关联，令她比以往任何时候都更兴奋。据说性与生殖自人类诞生之刻起就与宗教、神秘学有关。卡尔一边迎合身上伴侣的顶撞，一边将思维放逐到几百年前去。天主教认为自慰有罪，又将婚姻中肉体的结合视作模仿造物主的“慷慨与富饶的救赎”，而有些宗教甚至不赞同性行为依附并渴望感官愉悦，他们居然把它当作“修行”。

卡尔从一个个“此时”跳脱到一个个“彼时”，大脑里的想法在这场时空穿梭中混乱得没有头绪。据说人类文明的某段时期，神庙圣女会被要求“以身献神”，从而彰显对神明忠贞不渝的爱，事实上，拥抱她身躯的不过是个来祭拜的普通人。

她咬破枕头，吃了一嘴鹅毛，莱克斯对着她耳畔吹出的喘息呻吟越来越响，几乎可称得上是咆哮。他如野兽一般肆无忌惮，全然不在乎身下人的感受：不再接吻，不再与她耳鬓厮磨。他手上的力气越来越大，发狠时似乎有掰断她肩骨的可怕冲动——当然，这不可能实现。卡尔本可以选择将适宜做爱的柔软皮肤提高几分硬度，让他吃点苦头，但就在行动之际，一个声音及时出现，中断了她的遐想：

“我所认识的人类里，没有比卢瑟先生更优秀的了。你们俩实际上有许多相似之处，比如意志坚定、争强好胜、情感丰富、知觉敏锐……也许他不像你喜欢把喜怒哀乐全写在脸上，但我很肯定，他虽然表现得随波逐流，常常是一副云淡风轻的温和模样，可他心里面的波澜起伏，比谁都曲折。”

讲话的人叫做阿兰·司各特，在照看卡尔长大的诸多教父中，他或许是与卡尔关系最亲密的一位。那天，甫一结束“绿灯军团”筹备工作，便回鹰巢述职的阿兰，与她交谈了整整一下午。他已经听说元首与人类缔结了婚约。

“换句话说，他其实相当敏感，有些人类就是这样不擅长倾诉，很多感情他们宁愿永远压在心底，尤其当面对对他们来说十分特殊、重要的人的时候，哪怕这些感情中相当一部分是因此而生的，”话锋一转，阿兰问道：“最近你们还经常见面么？”

“不怎么，他新接管星辰实验室，有许多人事工作需要安排，还有北美地区的经济规划。”卡尔皱眉，“你问这个干嘛？”

阿兰做出一副意味深长的表情：那就是了。

“我知道从前没有人过问过你的私生活，我也不是、更不会来干涉你的。今天我仅仅向你提供一只也许你不曾思考过的小角度：他是人类，卡尔，一位男性人类。”

他说这话的时候，手指特意朝下抻了抻，随即微笑道：

“我也是，而我太晓得这是怎么一回事了。”

她不顾莱克斯反对，挣扎支起身，咳嗽着吐出嘴里的鹅毛，二人的头颅碰撞在一起。莱克斯扳过卡尔的脸庞——指关节都白了——逼迫她看向自己。卡尔从未见过他如此凶狠，那翡翠眼瞳常令她幻想起九月的黑森林，云杉如瘴，枝隙间笼着雾似的阳光，而现在，这令她着迷的云杉林没入青烟般模糊的黑暗里，阴鸷得使人不安。满月下他像是才给镀上一层钨，还蒸发着热气，卡尔求饶似地撩拨那亮晶晶汗涔涔的手臂，只感觉他比反射霜般月色的卐字徽更冰凉。

“莱克斯，”她嗔怪道：“我快不能呼吸了。”

莱克斯眸中的卡尔，眼眶里全是泪水，睫毛每忽闪一下，兜不住的眼泪便小溪似地往下淌，淌过发烧的脸颊，那红色一路烧到嘴唇，未吐净的鹅毛黏在唇边，像女士帽檐撩人的装饰物，艳丽多情。他的目光迷离在这水灵灵的樱桃小口上，喉咙里的气息粗重得像闷雷，他颤抖着张张嘴，发出的却不是一句完整的话，事实上，他连一点有意义的词语都讲不出。

下半身的运动暂时停歇，但卡尔的阴道仍然毫无倦意地吸吮他，子宫口不时给予马眼一只战栗的啜吻，快感从下腹电流般直袭心脏。莱克斯清楚，其实根本不需要自己动，单凭卡尔阴道收缩，他就能在这温暖促狭、满是皱褶的肥厚甬道里射出来。

她已经等得不耐烦了吧。他心说。她咬得愈发紧，见我没有动静，又试图扭腰曳臀，自寻乐趣。一股酸涩的苦味占据心头，如中一箭，他的胸口隐隐作痛。

我究竟算什么？千千万万颗争夺基因延续权力的精子里面游得最快、又好巧不巧被她的卵细胞成功接纳的那只小蝌蚪，这独一无二的“万分之一”？

优胜劣汰，适者生存，达尔文的进化论被引入社会学的讨论范畴，并跟随一支1920年更名换姓的小政党，于短短五十年间迅速风靡全球。往后历史教科书都会这样记述：“1939年，一艘来自星辰的飞船降落在苏台德地区，所向无敌的日耳曼英雄日后将高擎希特勒的伟大旗帜，凭索尔与弗蕾亚祝福过铁臂与慧眼，将牧群般忧虑重重、挣扎在奴隶道德中的人类，从那被异端邪教侵蚀沦丧的战争与饥荒的焦土中解救出来。”牧群里的绝大多数者经过几十年思想改造，已经习惯了头顶苍穹盘旋的鹰鹫，深海怒涛潜伏的鲸鲨。他们心甘情愿地将个人命途献给所谓“雅利安新神”，同时左右着包括劣等种族在内的全物种的命运，走向一条迷雾重重的道路，身不由己。

这条路如今愈发显示出社会学意义上的“返祖倾向”。与近亲猩猩相同，人类也属于社会性生物。当年追随领袖戎马天下的老前辈纷纷退隐，由希特勒青年团培养出来的雅利安精英则粉墨登场，围绕新社群首领勾心斗角，虽然唱的还是原来那出戏。根据自然法则，占据统治地位的社群首领拥有优先交配权。莱克斯时常感觉，他们这帮人，现已退化得连动物都不如。

发生于今晚宴会上的事情，便足够为此观点作证。鹰巢干员亚瑟·库瑞主动上前来与莱克斯·卢瑟碰杯。他是亚特兰蒂斯的统治者——一座二战起便已归顺新德意志帝国的海底王国，金发碧眼，传说雅利安人的祖先便起源于亚特兰蒂斯。几句礼节性质的寒暄后，他们便直奔主题，话头当然是亚瑟先挑起来的。

“老实说，亲眼目睹您的尊容，并不使我感到吃惊，我原以为这打败一干「金发碧眼」的人类会是个多么伟岸的家伙。”

他又把不到他肩膀的莱克斯从头到脚打量一番，目光停驻在那梳理整齐的红发上。不一会儿，又朝大厅另一端人堆里的卡尔投去轻佻的眼神，丝毫不避讳白天已宣誓成为元首夫婿的莱克斯。

“可她喜欢你，又能怎么办呢？您或许不知道已经有多少麻烦找上您了，所以我好意给您提个醒，留神您的婚戒，可别少了一只，”他扬高嘴角，补充道：“包括您伴侣的，虽然我怀疑元首是否真允许你翻她东西。也许有警卫在您会更「安全」，您说呢，卢瑟先生？”

眼前出言不逊的亚特兰蒂斯人高头大马，莱克斯依旧目不斜视，他开口道：

“我信任元首，她也相信我，我们当着三十七亿人民的面宣誓永远忠诚于国家与民族的利益，个人次之。我们的婚姻通过了《纽伦堡法案》的证明，具备法律效力，况且帝国伟大领袖——阿道夫·希特勒也曾说过：「婚姻必须看作是神圣的制度，用以来创造像神的人类。」”

这句名言原来还有后半句，但莱克斯瞟了眼那包裹在鱼鳞重甲下的腹肋，微微一笑，没再说下去。

亚瑟·库瑞必定了然这层暗喻，否则他的脸色也不会如此难看。帝国辖域内，无人不曾阅读过希特勒的自传。这句名言即出自那本赫赫有名的《我的奋斗》，后半句是：“而不是创造半人半兽的怪物。”

“你撞大运上了元首的床，若不是她，你就得跟你那十万爱尔兰同胞，一起去西伯利亚自生自灭！说到底，千千万万精子里你不过是游得最快的那颗罢了！”

充满恐吓的惊涛怒目直逼这双山峦似的玉绿眼，狰狞道：“我们彼此都清楚，谁才是呼声最高的选择，不是么？”

这场对话于是以亚瑟·库瑞饮干手中的香槟酒，不辞而别结束。抬脚前他另恶狠狠抛下一句预言：

“但愿你能让元首怀孕，到那时可有戏看了。”

音乐于此刻奏至高潮，莱克斯听出，这是瓦格纳的作品，《莱茵的黄金》之第二幕。当时他身旁还站着一小撮人，在亚瑟·库瑞离开之际传来一阵响动。管弦声乐掩护下，他们不必过分窃窃私语。

“……她若是个男人，我们也不用这般费事，金发碧眼的女人多的是，总不可能挑个红头发的给她！如今倒好，正遂了星辰实验室那帮造不出武器的废物们的意，咱们元首就是对这些犹太臭虫太宽容了，换做我，一准儿都扔进焚尸炉里去，痴儿贱民哪配跟咱们共处一室，领袖那会儿这特么全是骨灰！”

“若她是个男人，只怕部门里根本没咱们立足的地方，老海德里希还妄想元首会再倚重他呢！十四年过去了……”

“只结婚或许元首还不肯放弃实权，怀孕就不一定。你们听说过男人怀孕的吗？”

“怀孕又如何，诞下红毛爱尔兰后裔，跟他爹一个样？那帮软脚虾还托辞说这是为帮助元首在大众面前重树形象，您说说，区区一个非日耳曼「贱种」就能显示出元首亲民？与亚特兰蒂斯人结合就不亲民？至少超人类联姻下「超凡之子」的降生机率高得多，想想看！战争期间国防军能节省多少人力物力！”

“即便需要「亲民」，这十来年她睡过的雅利安小伙也不在少数吧，这些毛小子，关键时刻竟没一个顶事的……”

“莱克西啊……！”

恍惚间，莱克斯·卢瑟听见胯下的妻子正声色动情地呼唤他的爱称。莱克西，她护食似地霸占这个词，自她之后，谁也不许再使用这个名字。他半抽离出她的身体，借月光欣赏这饱尝爱液，青筋怒张的欲望。阴唇湿淋淋地含着他，和前面那张樱桃小口一样红，多褶皱的肥厚肉壁蠕动不息，像舌头，悉心呵护他的冠状沟。而失去照顾的花心谴责他的“背弃”，如它的主人一样委屈，企图再次扭臀找乐子。这点蠢蠢欲动的小心思被莱克斯捉个正着，一掌拿下。他态度坚决：只要他不主动，她也别想从他这里得到一星半点的快乐。

我究竟算什么？

疯狂的音符，女武神的战马，气势恢宏的罗马穹顶放任这些凄厉意象嘶鸣在他的精神世界——那可容纳十五万人举杯共饮的人民礼堂。上次出现这种幻觉，还是十四年前。她如雄鹰展翼，自那罗马穹顶缓缓降临，脚下右臂高擎的人群登时沸腾了。呐喊，哭泣，顶礼膜拜，趋之若鹜，朝她胸前闪电般的S标志齐声欢呼：

元首万岁！Hail Kal-El！

她来自神话，阿斯加德必位于那群星之中。

神灵面前，人类又算什么？

冷汗黏在睫毛上，他眼前全是雾气，瓦格纳的乐曲吵得他头痛，那些碎语又化作细密复杂的针脚，使他的头皮一阵麻。他迈不开腿，甚至发不出声音，好像灵魂一瞬间被抽离出肉体，从高空，她的日常视角，俯察一具具川流不息的粉面骷髅。香槟杯空了再满，满了再空，她忙不迭地从一只只西装革履、绫罗绸缎的包围圈里跳脱出来，投奔至下一个。他听见了许多耳熟能详的名字：伯伦希尔德，亚瑟·库瑞，阿兰·司各特，荣恩·荣兹……又见她招呼起不久之前议论过她的人。音乐再奏响些！她命令道。他们举杯共祝元首新婚快乐，脸上的笑意如出一辙，像是提前商量好一般。她的眼睛仍如十六岁那般亮晶晶，酒醉酡红，她变成了真正的玫瑰花。

狂欢是什么时候结束的？他不清楚，只知道自己从外面散步回来时，她已经等候在卧室里了。

她不过问他的去处，就好像知道他一定会回到她身边一样。

此时，换这来自星星的神女在床上叫嚷得最大声。莱克斯把卡尔的腰深按下去，似乎还嫌她臀部抬得不够高翘。他将心神体力，全部集中在甬道最深处那张“会接吻的小嘴”上。小狗般摇尾乞怜的卡尔在每段冲锋之巅惊鸣，仿佛故意打搅日耳曼尼亚居民们的好梦，向所有对她与莱克斯·卢瑟结合持反对意见，喋喋不休的臣工阁老们挑衅：红发绿眼，拥有四分之一爱尔兰血统的星辰实验室总负责人，帝国元首的合法夫婿，她的莱克斯，是个伟丈夫。

婊子。

他狠掐一把那香汗淋漓的纤腰，指甲嵌进紧致的皮肉里去，她叫得更欢了。

妓女。

交合器官之间黏糊糊扯出丝来，卡尔高潮了。温暖湿滑的皱褶悉心照料冠状沟，阴道内的甜蜜“小嘴”则对着伴侣的马眼吮个不停，缠绵悱恻地怂恿他，一如此时偏斜脑袋，冲他舔唇媚笑的卡尔。

你知道他们背地里都是怎么评价你的吗？

他闭上眼，不知是不是因为极力忍耐射精欲望而满脸痛苦。

除却做爱时的咆哮呻吟，他们全程没有语言交流。

这一夜似乎无比漫长，而莱克斯表现出来的旺盛精力连一向害怕寂寞的卡尔都深感不可思议。不等自己休整好，她又立刻被他粗暴地翻过身，纸片一般上下对折起来，莱克斯的双手钳攥着她的脚踝。再次冲撞下去的时候，力量经由肌群高耸的强健手臂传递下去，她的大腿根一阵阵地痛。

“莱克西，我不舒服，”卡尔咬白了嘴唇，“快停下来，别……”

擒服她的人对此置若罔闻，又朝下狠命一压。她当即清醒过来：他就是故意使她疼痛，才选择了这个姿势。

受到欺骗的卡尔怒火中烧。

“我叫你停下来听见了吗！你他妈弄疼我了！”

她尖叫着发泄完，这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

“莱克斯？莱克斯你怎么样了？”

洞房花烛夜吃尽苦头的新郎正蜷缩在地板上呻吟，卡尔帮助他小心翼翼地爬回来。

“伤到哪里？让我看看。”

她轻握捂着伤口的手指，将他从头到脚迅速检查一遍：眼梢、鼻梁破了些相，想是刚才脸着地的缘故；左肩膀挨踹的地方有淤血，肌肉受损，这条胳膊明天兴许拿不起东西，好在并非骨头受伤；脊柱无碍，万幸，她可不希望自己的丈夫就此半身不遂。他受了惊，血压还有些高，激素分泌也不太正常，但这都是暂时性的。

她弄来一条热毛巾，替他细细处理伤口，莱克斯偶尔发出的咝咝声令卡尔感到心疼。随后她把他抱入怀中，如同母亲安抚惊魂未定的孩子。借一缕探照灯似的清朗月光，她这才发现遍布伴侣脊背肩头的伤疤。有些是咬啮伤，还有些是抓痕，或新或旧，有的甚至像是刚才新添上去的，还泛着红。这些痕迹歪歪扭扭，如同不解的文字，朝莱克斯的双臂、胸腹铺陈开去。

他们仿佛一对被海水包围的落难情侣，相互依偎，久久不能分离。

“对不起……”

在这海水般窒息的黑暗中，她的莱克斯呢喃着，声音极不自然。

卡尔发觉自己的胸口有液体在缓慢流动。是汗水吗？不，她早就不觉得热了。

她的手指悄悄试探过去，才抚上莱克斯的脸颊，一股更加汹涌的液体便夺眶而出，沾湿了她的指尖。

“莱克斯……”

她低声呼唤。

“……他是人类，卡尔，一位男性人类……”

阿兰·司各特的嘱咐忽然涌上卡尔心头。

“……相当敏感……而有些人类就是这样不擅长倾诉……”

她的目光再次移往月色下莱克斯的脊背，她把指腹温柔地贴在那些嶙峋可怖的伤口上，瞑着眼，像是正在阅读一本盲文回忆录。

“卢瑟先生今天穿了高领毛线衫……（金发女人悄悄指指自己下唇边）他这里，还有一道痕迹，是瘀伤！有时我跟我老公也爱这么玩。”

“元首不是换了C局那个棕头发小子？”

“我老公就跟在元首身边当职，昨晚是他亲自送卢瑟先生去77号的！哎呀你年轻，不懂！新欢旧爱谁比谁高贵，不过是手提包，只看今天穿哪件衣服出门罢了。”

“是吗，元首她真有这么多，这么多……我连对象都没有呢，还得出来干杂活儿。我妈妈说领袖执政那会儿，配偶包分配，国家还保证让每位德国妇女的丈夫都有工作。她们那一辈人在家享得都是清福，哪像咱们，吃苦受累，拿得还不到男人们的零头！她不是也许诺，就业政策放开时男女平等吗？同为女人，差别怎么这么大？”

“元首跟你能一样吗？她有超能力，咱局长向她汇报的时候大气儿不敢出，你呢？他摸你屁股时，你敢抗议吗？”

（办公室里突然沉默下来，打字机发出清脆的咔咔声）

“有钱有权，做婊子也不忌讳，可若到头来还受他们摆布，和我们又有什么区别呢？”

……

“她若是个男人，这事更好办，「生命之泉」有那么多雅利安女人等他垂青，哪轮得着一个红毛鬼跟咱们抢活儿。”

“她其实一直在避孕，处理得很小心，拿到合适的基因样本非常不容易，唯一的办法就是结婚，合法生养。这也是领袖那代训教下来的立国之本，她不会不从。”

“那得派个身强力壮、经得住她折腾的家伙过去。你没见莱克斯·卢瑟那副狼狈样吗？依我说他得再买件袖子够长的西服。”

“哈哈哈真他妈见鬼，我告诉你，我跟我老婆这么搞的时候都没把她伤这么重。”

“说句不好听的，如今沦落到这局面，元首她自己得负一大半责任……”

（有人轻咳了几下，鞋跟碰碰地板，还有人深深吸了一口气）

“谁说不是呢，只要生育，谁还在乎她滥交，现在从上到下，没人心里不揣点意见。您往民间打听打听去，那帮彪民骂得不比咱们难听？还有凭什么只惩处咱们的人，司各特那家伙提意见她就肯接受？和领袖一块儿当家的那群人，戈林、希姆莱、海德里希，一个个当初都纵容她，这下可好，她毁誉，就论宣传部门的罪，怪不得戈培尔当年第一个跑路，原来他老人家不是退休，躲灾去了。（嗤笑）您瞧瞧自那开放政策施行以来，柏林多了多少妓女……领袖那会儿是怎么处置社会垃圾的？”

“妓女还知道要为帝国留下后代呢！（众人大笑）”

“对不起……”

他又重复一遍，像儿时拥抱安慰玩具那般，拥紧这副温暖的身躯，不在乎是否又弄痛了她。

“我听见了你和亚瑟的谈话……”

莱克斯头顶上方传来一阵细语，他感觉有一只温软的小手正轻缓地拍抚着他的背。

“……你一直试图保护我，对不对？”

深埋进那柔软的乳房中间的脸庞又向里贴了贴，似乎只有这个法子才不会使他抽噎出声。卡尔明白他的用意，她眼中的莱克斯从来不晓得恐惧为何物，除非激情，不然也绝不落泪。因此这会儿，他好怕被她视作懦夫。

“单凭你自己对付不了他，你只是个人类，没有丝毫超能力，所以你希望我能够支持你。还有那些人，你奇怪为什么至今我都没做出任何威慑性质的惩戒，对吗？”

卡尔的手指攥成拳，极力平复情绪。

“你以为我就听不见他们议论我的话吗？你以为我就不想把他们全烧成灰吗？”

“宣传部门办事不力，理应受到处罚，这您做得对，但考虑目前情势，这场调查应该就此而止。毕竟海军舰队已经造反过一次了。”

卡尔对阿兰·司各特的担忧充耳不闻。舷窗外面的蓝色星球上，居住着近四十亿令她劳心费神的居民。

“我是元首，维护帝国昌盛稳定是我的职责，必要时分采取暴力亦完全符合法律。镇压叛乱不必计较成分，都是威胁国家安全的危险分子。”

“而现在还不至到达「叛乱」这一步，大多数人不过稍怀不满，需要您对他们进行疏导。也许您低估了希特勒青年团对当时青年人思想的教化力量。”

“现在，我是元首！”

卡尔蓦然转过身，怒喝道：“如果他们这么抵触新政，如此怀念旧时光，还将这些下流词汇通通与我联系起来的话，那我立马就可送这帮人去见他们的伟大领袖！且我还是个有超能力的外星人，这意味着，任何时候，我都能！”

“但您是被人类养育大的，而且我们都清楚流言中哪些是真，不是么？”

她一时语塞，依旧怒目圆睁。

“这就是我最担心的地方。”

阿兰站起身朝元首走去，苍老的眼褶刻满忧虑。

“新政、私生活，这些不过是他们反对您的借口，真正的原因在于，您离他们太遥远了。”他微微咳嗽，“这么说吧，您天生神力，战争期间，全世界都目睹了您的风采，我甚至可以大胆预言，若没有您，德意志将永远无法取胜。这个民族崇拜强者，亦渴望强者带领他们实现千年帝国的伟大梦想，而这一切，都植根于一件事——这位英雄，必须出自本民族神话，至少，他的精神，与日耳曼尼娅血脉相连。这也是战争期间，戈培尔他们一直将您包装成「雅利安新神」的原因。”

见卡尔没有反应，他继续说下去：“您非人类，无可否认，且外形上也不符合希特勒定义的「雅利安人」，但这些都不重要。弱者屈服强者，历来如此，他们只关心英雄是否还向着他们，是否还是他们的一员。您的新政这些年破除了许多陈规旧习，因此令他们感到恐慌——换句话说，他们认为，您正逐渐将自己凌驾于希特勒、德意志、甚至全人类之上。”

“啊，所以是我背叛了这颗养育我的星球，”卡尔挑眉，“你也这么想吗，阿兰？”

“当然不，但我认为，持此观点的人不在少数，一些原本支持您的人，在目睹您对海军舰队进行的暴力镇压后，很难不会被推入另一只阵营。您的国家还需要他们维持日常运转，所以我请求，这场针对党内部的纠察运动，请您暂时停下来吧。”

卡尔怔怔地望着他，这位追随党国奔波了大半辈子的老人。绿灯戒指一直在为他的生命充能，但总有一天，他也会离去，到那时她还能信任谁？这些话他原先从来不会说，自她记事起，他就一直陪在她身边，教引她，支持她，属于为数不多能替自己遮风避雨的人。如今他低声下气，以一种前所未有的悲凉姿态，恳求她对那群狂妄之徒网开一面，这其中甚至包括他的政敌。

她既没反对，也未同意，只是咬着嘴唇不说话。从那湿润的眼睛里，她看出阿兰也为她不得不承受的非议痛心。

“安抚他们，卡尔，切莫与他们公开对立。就当是……为了国家，为了你的莱克斯。”

卡尔将依靠在她胸口的伴侣扶端正，命他看向自己，可他耷拉着脑袋，总是回避她的目光，也许他不想让她发现自己如今这副狼狈模样。卡尔的目光最终落在莱克斯临近锁骨处的伤疤上，这伤痕像粒颜色黯淡的旧纽扣。她把手掌放在上面。

“这些，都是我造成的，是不是？”

莱克斯开口，回答的却完全不是她的问题：

“我对您做了可怕的事。那些言论只听一次就令我不堪其负，很难想象您平常是如何忍受它们的，所以我逃跑了，逃离宴会，把您孤零零丢弃在那种地方。可我没有别的去处，只得回来，回到您身边。您虽然没问我离席的原因，但那时凝望我的眼神……您要是当场斥责我就好了，可您始终不说话，沉默，这令我的心备受煎熬，比宴会时候更痛苦……结果我……我知道您不会受伤，但是我，让您也痛苦了。”

卡尔把手指贴在那没血色的薄唇上，不许他自责下去。我在床上弄伤你，使你每每成为他们的笑柄，过去、现在，这一切不幸是不是皆因我而起——我其实就是这万宗痛苦的根源。她抓着他的手臂追问，莱克斯摇头躲闪，始终不肯回应她，最后不知怎么触碰到左肩膀的伤，莱克斯吃痛地吸了口气，摇曳他手臂的人立即放开他。他再抬头，却为眼前的景象感到震惊：双手紧扣着嘴巴的卡尔仿佛惊弓之鸟，双目圆瞪，盛满晶莹，好像做了件极坏的错事。莱克斯见状，赶忙伸右臂把她揽入怀中，她的眼泪，亦扑湿了他的胸膛。

“怎么会，你怎么会是「痛苦的根源」，至少绝不会是我的。”

他温柔地安慰道，俯身亲吻她的头发。

“不过，那帮家伙怎么想，我就不清楚了。”

他说笑道，尝试逗她开心。

“但有时，正如他们评论的那样，若没有你，我不会安然无恙地活到现在。你给予我的官职、地位、不被打扰地做科研的自由，我很感激，也一直心愧没能赠送你与此相般配的礼物。”

“你，就是我的礼物。”

她说出这句发自肺腑的话时，敏锐察觉到这具正被自己依靠的身体，忽然打了一丝寒颤。这阵细微的颤抖从他的胸腔传递给她的心，好似山雨欲来，风吹幡动，她心底顿尔潮湿起来。

性，关乎权力。她曾听过一个更妙的比喻：古往今来战场上的男人，无一不是手持形似他们老二的武器冲锋陷阵，因而战争爆发的种种症因，亦无不可归结于「尺寸自卑（dick fear）」。希特勒就曾在党大会上宣布，这是一场关于争取民族生存资源、空间、荣誉与尊严的“圣战”，燎原烈火能够斩除杂草，使雅利安人的种子得以在东方与西方的广袤沃土播下。长枪巨炮先摧毁一切雄性，刺刀般的肉刃再捅穿女人的身体，征服与被征服，古往今来，莫不如是。

她见过类似的伤口，在东欧，北非，在卐字旗伸展开来的每个地方，战争期间。

伤疤是征服者们的功勋，也是被征服者的耻辱。

“莱克斯……”

卡尔下意识抱紧这副胸肌腹肌都像山石的身躯，他好似漩涡边缘的礁石，因有他在，她才不至于被重重噩梦拽进深渊。莱克斯闻诏腾出手来爱抚这被汗水溽湿的头发，虽然他的左臂依旧酸痛得要死。

“也是在这间卧室里，十四年前，”怀中的女人咕哝着，他俯下身去，这才听清她所讲述的内容：“阿道夫·希特勒，就病逝在这里。”

也是一个月圆之夜，她被元首府的秘书急召回柏林：领袖病危了，临终前想再看一眼他最疼爱的养女。戈培尔、海德里希，这帮仍然在世的老臣当时就守候在这张床前，还有爱娃，她一直没放开过他的手。他们都希望能动用飞船搭载的科技再次拯救这位开国元勋，但却被他微笑着拒绝了。随后他摆手叫他们都离开，他的妻子也是。房间里，慢慢只剩下行将就木的老人，还有她。

躺在病床上的，是一只干瘪的豆芽，枯瘦，老迈，霉菌似的斑块长满皮肤，很难说那究竟是老年斑还是尸痕。卡尔因此难以将这束活骷髅与那为替数千万雅利安人开拓生存空间，不惜将数百万“劣等生命”付之一炬的铁腕英雄联系起来。衰竭的肝脏有中毒的迹象，这与传闻不谋而合，她感到这间偌大的房屋内充溢着排山倒海的阴谋。

这名义上的养父，实际甚少出现在她的生活中，她的童年、少女时期，几乎都是在阿兰·司各特的陪伴下度过，时间最近的一次探望，还发生在五年前，那时她刚从西伯利亚返回柏林。此刻，这具“僵尸”喉中咕咕哝哝发出浑浊虚弱的呻吟，像在呼唤一个名字，数米开外的卡尔缓缓朝这棺椁似的病榻挪动脚步。

“炽铁之人……”

松弛的皮肉勉强咧开一条没牙的缝隙，枯枝般的右臂伸向她，好似敬礼。

“……我所向无敌的武器。”

如他所预，争斗平息了，她于危难关头成功团结了党，挽救了国家。时隔多年，她每每回忆那夜的遭遇，依旧感觉喘不过气来。任命接班人的遗嘱是提前密拟好的，藏在一只铅做的匣子内，因而她对此一无所知，也从来无人询问过她的意见。事实上，即便事先有所通知，以她这些年培养起的责任感与忠诚度，她也必定不会抗命，欣然接受也未可知。而如今，她只觉自己像被推搡着加入一场赌局，围绕四周的，是头戴各色面具，向她鼓掌欢呼的疯狂赌徒。

从那天起，国家，民族，基因，血脉，变成她身边呼声最高的四个词，在名叫“生育”的转盘上轮流叫注。她还记得十五万条手臂齐刷刷朝那罗马穹顶高擎的场景，人民礼堂仿佛巨型转盘。人头攒动，声浪一层盖过一层，她像是海啸降临前被纷杂声波扰乱方向感的鸽子，沉湎，迷失，对那即将到来的灾厄一无所知。

就在此刻，在这千千万万振臂高呼的人之中，一个特殊的身影蓦然闯入她的视野：这个人，在帝国新任元首的就职仪式上，既没行礼，也未从众呼喊口号，像块突兀的礁石，矗立在海浪边缘。他虽沉默，但也并非全无表示：他朝穹顶之下的卡尔微笑着，仿佛旧友重逢。

莱克斯。

“卡尔，卡尔，”莱克斯轻轻摇晃她的肩膀，原因是她把他拥抱得愈来愈紧了，“你想听听我对日耳曼尼亚的看法吗？”

睫毛沾泪的神女抬起头，迷惑地望着他。

“我是说，1960年，当我乘坐有轨电车，沿中轴线从勃兰登堡门下经过，一座外形上好像哈德良万神殿，却比它气魄更甚的宏伟建筑映入我眼帘时，你知道我在想什么吗？”

他笑了笑，继续道：“我想，我得承认，希特勒梦想中的柏林，如今的确具备媲美古罗马的盛世气象。”继而喟叹：“一日不见，如隔三秋。当初离开柏林时，还没有大广场和人民礼堂呢。”

“那是统一之后才修建的，短短一年，你猜施佩尔博士是怎么做到的？”

“还能如何，无非是借用了一些「飞船的智慧」，就和星辰实验室平常做的那样。”他捏了捏卡尔的脸颊，“不然这十五万人的呼吸哈气，怎么说也得积聚成云，在礼堂内部下场小雨吧。”

一见这红润如玫瑰的脸庞重新浮现出光彩照人的笑容，莱克斯这才放下心来。

就像从前总有人怀疑金字塔是为外星生命建筑的，未来也一定有人，会怀疑今日缔造世界之都一砖一瓦的科技力量来自群星，那离地球数千万光年之远的阿斯加德。毕竟单凭人类，罗马不可一日建成。若没有她，和这小小飞船化身的智慧宝库，日耳曼尼亚永远只是狂人的梦想。

“莱克斯，”卡尔脱离伴侣的怀抱，慢慢坐正身子，她似乎恢复了往日统御四海的威严神情，“你知道今晚之后，帝国境内最庞大的生育机器将开始运转，同时开启的，还有一项事关种族发展的千年衍进计划，我们的婚姻不过是块敲门砖。这一次，作为国家元首和境内数亿女性的「榜样」，我将不再逃避自己的职责。”

“卡尔……”

莱克斯很想说些什么，却被一只温柔且笃定的手轻轻制止了。

“别急，我还没说完，但这次，我不愿意为所谓的「国家使命」「民族责任」怀孕。孩子一出生我就要把TA留在身边，无论是卫生部还是青年团，谁都别想代替我抚养教育TA。说回生产的那一刻，我甚至都不愿TA降生在这样一座城市里。日耳曼尼亚不适合养小孩。”

他听出她起誓时候声音发抖，捉在手心里的指尖也不由自主地颤动。一时情难自抑，也不顾左臂的伤痛，猛然把她拽进怀里，雨点似的吻大大小小落在赤裸的皮肤上，最后寻得饥渴的嘴唇。他们树藤般纠缠着，再次躺下了。

这是他的妻子，一想到这点，千万柔情便从他心底水草一般疯长，谁都无法把她从他身边夺走，那些虚无缥缈的抽象概念就更不能。所谓“女皇嫁给德意志”的流言可笑至极，让希特勒见鬼去吧。

“你还记得，我前面说过，要送你一件礼物么？”

莱克斯一面轻吻卡尔的侧颊，一面细语：“一座城市，活泼，生动，最可贵的是，那里的天空没有罗马式的穹顶——大都会，闪闪发光的明日之城，感谢「飞船的智慧」。”

大都会，这个充满现代感的名字，卡尔感觉似曾相闻。

“那不正是……你的故乡吗？”

她惊喜得双眼放光。

“大都会倒挺适合小孩子自由玩耍的，如果你愿意，还可让当地的星辰实验室全权负责照顾你，不过那时候，卫生部想必又该议论不休了吧。”

卡尔不屑地扮个鬼脸。她仿佛找到归宿的鸽子，迅速扑进这温暖的巢穴。

“谢谢你一直陪着我，给我爱。”

她依偎着礁石似的胸膛，喃喃道：“以及，性。我甚至有点喜欢你偶尔粗暴对待我，只要你不把我弄疼。我也保证绝不再像以前那般对待你，从明天起你就呆在床上别动，养好伤再去工作。你能还穿白天那身行头出门吗？真的，你穿党卫队制服，比那群金发碧眼的帅多了……”

给予她无尽的爱与性的男人用一只只吻和下半身的动作回应她。

“话说回来，你也很久不曾回家探望过吧。”

万籁俱寂，远方的烟花声也消失不见了。人都是有家的，也许千千万万户日耳曼尼亚居民，此时正与他们的亲人爱侣分享甜蜜梦境，一如此刻蜷卧他怀，困意骤升的卡尔。白色液体藏在两股之间的阴影中，又泄露在被濡湿的床单上。还是先不打扰她为好，莱克斯躺在妻子身旁，久久凝视着熟睡中这宛若天使的模样。按照官方说法，他只比她大四岁，与实验室的同事们相比，自己还算年轻，而一回到她身边，只感觉时间怎么过得那么快。如果测算细胞活性的数据足够准确，也许她真能与千年帝国同寿，而那时，自己只不过是她呼吸时翩舞于那睫毛上的埃尘。

平凡人世间寻常的幸福与情爱，在这近乎永恒的寿命面前，算什么呢？

而沉浸于甜美梦乡里的卡尔，对枕边辗转反侧的心理活动浑然不觉，她的睡梦从未如此安详。也许是因为在那临危受命的月圆夜，这间曾经沉浮着阴谋与死亡气息的屋子内，没人替她分担惶恐。可现在，她有莱克斯。

我和你，在这场疯狂的基因故事里，究竟算什么？


	3. 索米什卡/卡尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主CP回合：索米什卡/卡尔，终于到了！
> 
> 注意索米什卡（原作红子超人）与卡尔•艾尔（原作霸主）性转，所以是百合。
> 
> 本期放送：菜鸟特工掉马现场，我的姐妹不可能是！？
> 
> 故事情节接第二章

索米什卡曾数次幻想与卡尔•艾尔相见的场景，其中绝大部分发生在朔风呼啸的西伯利亚。传闻中那比希特勒邪恶、残暴一万倍的女魔头，眼冒红光，俯冲直下，扑向她与抵抗组织的同志们，像只饥饿的黑鹰。事实上，索米什卡几乎从未亲眼见过她驾临这片土地，在这颠沛流离的前二十年里，盖世太保跟其他“鹰巢”干员倒比她更关心劣等种族的生活状况。那个叫做“比扎罗”的怪物也不过只逼她短暂现身了一阵。

维续四个多月的“大清洗”一结束，她便再次消失。坊间关于迁都的流言愈闹愈嚣，但大多数人依旧相信元首仍决意留在日耳曼尼亚*。直到最近，一则重磅新闻以党卫队卫生部*的名义通告帝国全域，家家户户皆拿出只有在元首诞辰日和烈士安息日才会用到的卐字国旗，挂在门口，张灯结彩。超人类恩惠下的三十七亿居民，全在庆祝同一件喜事：

新德意志帝国最高领袖，兼全国党卫军十二部最高统帅，卡尔•艾尔，怀孕了。

与此同时，抵抗组织另收获一则“招聘启事”：卫生部和星辰实验室正在全国范围内秘密招募年龄在25-28岁，有护理经验的合适女性来照看孕期内的元首。印满条条框框的信件文书，向各地区种族局风卷浪涌而来，简历上这些姿色各异的女人，通通只有一条共性：金发碧眼。

如今，“金发碧眼”的索米什卡，正端坐在白色大厅某不起眼的一隅，静候她的面试官。这位被德意志精神喂养大的最高领袖，未能从她的“教父”“教母”身上继承下一丁点守时的优良品质，也许她是抓住了人类自我标榜，又慑于权威的弱点，因此故意找这些细枝末节的碴，就像往大礼服领口里丢虱子一样。从那一张张敢怒不敢言的虚伪脸谱中摄取恶作剧得逞的快乐，这几乎成为她的生活点缀，一项惯例。毕竟，身为一座庞大帝国的实权元首，每天都有见不完的人，处理不尽的政务。

一入内便听从警卫吩咐，正襟危坐的索米什卡此时腰酸背痛，疲惫不已。她不觉沉下腰，垂低眼眸，正与这光可鉴人的大理石地板上一片局限的灰蒙目光交汇，那是她自己的影子。

“这样说也许不太合适，但我还是得告诉你，你和她，那个纳粹婊子，确实长得很相似，离远些就更瞧不出差别，我当初差点以为你们俩是同一个人。”

列布切的这番话，像一朵不详之云，忽然笼住索米什卡的内心，把这才调整好的镇定状态登时搅和得坐立不安。她朝守卫在大门两侧的警卫员偷瞄过去，发现对方也在观察自己的一举一动，只得赶紧收回目光。

她深呼吸，将注意力集中于脚下灰蒙蒙的倒影，试图使自己再次平静下来。光洁明滑的地板好似家乡的湖水，她还记得小时候，自己就喜欢在湖畔玩耍。凝视水中那影影绰绰，却与自己分毫不差的样貌，是件多么奇妙的事，她那时经常幻想，如果湖面当真是联结两座相互照映的世界的入口，如果这广袤天野之间当真还有另一个我……后来，在列布切讲出这番话后不久，她便对能够反射出自身影像的事物再次产生兴趣，尽管背井离乡二十年，她都没再探望过映照着碧蓝苍穹的湖泊，一次都没。

“你确定……”

假护照和通讯地址蜻蜓点水般碰上索米什卡的指尖，列布切死死盯住这双蓝色眼睛，把手里文件捏得发皱。

“非去不可，你想好了？”

“是的，同志，非去不可。”

她担心字句不够坚决，生怕列布切怀疑她被情感蒙蔽了双眼。山雨欲来风满楼，吹皱家乡的湖泊，水气氤氲，从那湖泽般湛蓝的明眸中扩散开来，湿润了眼眶。列布切把这些全都看在眼里，按在心底。

“一路顺风，索米什卡。”

她从基辅出发，沿第聂伯河顺流而下，横穿大西洋，于1974年七月四日，首次踏上北美大陆。轮船驶进大都会港的那天，晴空万里，两只海鸥比翼齐飞，梭子般掠过甲板上喧声鼎沸的人群，朝海峡对岸一座气调阴郁的城市投奔去，像是在逃离包满反光玻璃的摩天大楼所造成的光污染。索米什卡目送那对海鸥渐行渐远，久久无法释怀。

她想起与列布切发现飞船的那个夜晚。

星球殒灭之际，两艘一模一样的飞船朝向灿烂又孤独的宇宙逃生。会移动的“壁画”沙流似地变形，以一种列布切听不懂，她本人又感觉莫名熟悉的语言，讲述着一段古老往事。

沉睡的本能如梦初醒。

当她把落着指纹的玻片放入飞船，更奇妙的事情发生了。

一幅蓝荧荧的世界地图于他们脚下铺展开，两只光环外扩的坐标点，雀跃在地图的西端与东端，一点在普里皮亚季，一点在大都会。

“列布切，你曾说我很像她，不仅仅是外貌，超能力也完全一致，不是吗？”

“壁画”中，一对身穿长袍的夫妇各自怀抱一个婴儿，将那嗷嗷待哺的孩子连同襁褓一起放入飞船，他们看上去悲痛欲绝。

“我父母说，我于1938年「降生」在乌克兰，我是他们的亲生女，可周遭环境却时时暗示我，事情远非如此。邻里乡亲看我的眼神，跟我一起玩耍的小孩窃窃私语的声音，我的发色，眼睛……”

她看向自己灰扑扑的手掌，刚才她自作主张，将半陷于泥土之中的飞船生拽出来，像从沙坑里拖出一只玩具积木。她把这玩具积木高高举过头顶，跟随列布切继续往东蛰行，他们在一座荒废许久的农场前停了下来。

“小时候我无法理解他们排斥我的原因，直到十二岁，我的父母……不，整座农场的人都躺倒在我周围，尸体布满弹孔。我以为我是怪物，不然，这些古怪力量要怎么解释？”

“索米什卡……”

话到嘴边，又被咽进喉咙。列布切望着一直背对他的索米什卡，很希望此时他能分担点什么，因为她周身都在颤抖。

“1939年二月二十八号，普里皮亚季东部发生了一起2.0级地震，就在咱们挖出飞船的位置。这个日期前后只出现了这一次。列布切，如果我其实是那「壁画」里的某个婴儿，如果这就是将我送到这里的交通工具，那么……另外一艘飞船……”

“而二月二十八号是「元首诞辰日」，等一等。”

列布切还在消化“壁画”展现的图像信息，他勉强跟上索米什卡的思路，意识到今晚发生的事情着实超过了他的承受范围。

“你该不会是想告诉我，那个盘踞天空虎视眈眈，根本瞧不起我们的纳粹婊子，也许是你的……”

哐！

大门被毫不客气地推开，警卫员皮靴相撞的声音更惊得索米什卡浑身一激灵，她从凳子上跳起来。

“元首万岁！”

索米什卡感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍。

卡尔•艾尔的黑色披风在空廓的白色大厅里呼啦啦地响，经过索米什卡面前时动静尤其大。索米什卡这才意识到，她忘了向最高领袖行礼。

“元首……万岁！”

黑色披风骤然安静下来，它的主人缓缓转过头颅，朝鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜的金发女子望去。她们之间仅仅四步之遥，索米什卡却感觉仿佛间隔了半座银河系。

整肃的制服层层叠叠束缚着卡尔的小腹，不露痕迹，少女一样平坦。而在那皮肤之下，血肉之中，芸豆似的胚胎早已被柔韧的胎盘包裹，如同一粒种子，于温暖的子宫里扎下根。索米什卡仔细观察着胎儿的发育情况，她本应与对方四目相审，如久经沙场、训练有素的特工一般从容不迫，可现在，她阵脚大乱。

她知道，卡尔依旧在用眼神审问自己，可她说不清自己下意识回避这份审问的原因。回归抵抗组织后，她对这位平日里难得于报纸电视上一现芳容的最高领袖的情感，几乎可用朝思暮念来形容。这也是临行前列布切对她倍感不放心的缘故。

“我理解这种失而复得的感受。”

列布切点燃一根烟，闷头抽了几口，欣慰道：“说实话，如果我得知这世上除了父母，我还有其他兄弟姐妹，那么不管他们流落到什么地方去，我都会把他们找回来，就像你，奋不顾身。有时我可真羡慕你。”

索米什卡一言不发地听列布切絮叨，他的话从来没像今天这样多。他们在基地旁边的白桦树林里散步，一条小溪在二人身旁波光粼粼地流淌，时维六月，焕然一新的白桦林沙沙作响。

“然而，即便是骨肉血亲，若生活境遇有天壤之别，那他们选择的人生道路最终也会南辕北辙，孪生姊妹也不例外。”

列布切长长吐出一口烟，声音逐渐认真。

“她是她，你是你，索米什卡，除却外貌、超能力，你们没有一星半点的相似。我一直这么认为。”

“什么？”

索米什卡如梦方醒。她依旧身处白色大厅，不是故乡的小溪边。

“我……”

“你透视我，像台X射线机，我想知道你到底在寻找什么。”

眼前衣饰华丽，发髻高绾的女人冰冷地质问道。

“我不是……我很抱歉，Mein Führer，我不是故意冒犯您，我只是……”

她根本不想听索米什卡语无伦次的道歉，因此不耐烦地打断她，朝警卫示意。有那么一瞬间，索米什卡以为这就是她所能抵达的最近距离，与这尚在襁褓便失散星河，失去联系的孪生姐妹之间。列布切所言不虚，她望着面前不生一丝皱纹，姣好明艳宛如十六岁少女的美丽脸庞，仿佛回归童年，变回那个好奇打量水中倒影的自己。

警卫员行完礼，便带上门走出房间，原来他们不是来逮捕她的，索米什卡稍微松了口气。大厅内于是便只剩下她们二人，绯红薄暮穿透高而广阔的落地窗，把她们的影子拉长到房间的另一头。

“卡拉•丹弗斯？”

“是的，Mein Führer。”

索米什卡定定神，回答道。这是她在护照和简历上使用的假名。

神情冷漠的女人又把她从头到脚打量一番，仿佛发现了什么有趣的细节，唇角勾起讥讽的笑容。

“请吧。”

办公桌上早已摆放好关于卡拉•丹弗斯的文件，供元首翻阅。应聘者没有椅子，只能站着接受面试。卡尔随手翻了几页密密麻麻的铅字图片，就将整本文件夹丢去一边。她陷在包着软垫的办公椅里，懒洋洋地伸懒腰，如只昏昏欲睡的猫，但却一言不发，像是用沉默考验新来的应聘者。除了彼此的呼吸和心跳，洒满夕晖的空寂大厅再无其他声响。

“莱克斯交给我一份初步名单，说这些人都通过了卫生部和星辰实验室的严格筛选。种族、家世、学历……每项考察的优胜者，但是你，丹弗斯小姐……”

她慢悠悠地开口，戏谑地挑高眉梢。

“你只是农场主的女儿，从没接受过正经教育，也没结婚生育过，我甚至怀疑你是否会写「护理」这两个字。霍夫曼上将*告诉我，你的名字，是被莱克斯•卢瑟临时加进名单里的。想做我的护士，你不知道必须具备哪些条件吗？”

“我……”

索米什卡往上推推眼镜，深呼吸。她放慢语速，试图柔化此刻咄咄逼人的气氛。

“我确实，只上过夜校，而我也确实会写「护理」这两字，我想您不必太担心我的文化水平，口头和书面交流，我都应付得来。至于护理经验……”

说到这里，她面露和气的微笑，虽然眼前的冰美人并不打算正眼瞧她。

“我小时候在农场给奶牛接过生，不知这算不算？”

鹰鹫般锐利的眸子猝然转向她，索米什卡感觉自己仿佛被这双眼睛生剥了层皮。缄默了几秒钟，她听见审视她的元首低声嗤笑，这个喜欢恶作剧的女人并没生她说错话的气，仅仅是在吓唬她。

“有你在，丹弗斯小姐，我想我永远不会无聊了。”

索米什卡尴尬地陪着笑脸。如今她们离得那么近，阻断彼此的不过是一张长方桌。她注视着她的笑靥，那浓密睫毛好似追捧湖泽的芦苇荡，每忽闪一下，便有无数纤埃翩翩起舞。也许是见惯了报纸电视上那副冷若冰霜的样子，索米什卡认为，此时此刻真实无比的她比照片更好看。

最令她惊讶的，是卡尔的皮肤，单论外貌，这是个无暇版本的自己。她回忆起童年时期的集体农场，男人们肩扛犁耙开垦沃土，头裹布巾的女人则负责赶在最冷的月令到来前播下麦种，后来引进收割机器，连小孩子也得参与劳动，跟在突突冒烟的收麦机后面捡谷穗。风刀霜剑割痛了大人们的脸，但孩子却感受不到这些，他们有意跟朔风比赛，幻想某天自己能像这团寒冷气流一样，轻飘飘脱离家乡一望无际的原野，去画报上色彩鲜明的莫斯科。

但这一切都已荡然无存，战争开始了。

向西伯利亚腹地步步撤退的人们，听说斯大林格勒化作雷火地狱，镰刀锤子旗被烧成灰烬，再无红军能够保卫莫斯科。德国人节节进取，直到手无寸铁的老百姓再也无路可退。

我们为什么会输掉战争？

索米什卡当时还不能理解这个复杂的问题。她只知道，自己的童年在这流火飞弹下结束了。

而后面漫长的故事，属于集中营。

所以，长年生活在干冷环境中的人，没有哪个不被严寒暴雪折磨出一身冻疮，再白的女人，红血丝也清晰扎眼，好像一大摊掺了冰碴、抹不开的梅子酱。

可是卡尔，不仅没有伤疤，皱纹，红血丝，她连一星半点的雀斑都不长。传闻元首的细胞具备特殊的自愈能力，不过索米什卡宁愿把这都归结于：她从没受过集中营的苦。

她是被清晨第一缕曙光唤醒的玫瑰花，花园里最招摇、最受宠的一朵，每天被数百位植物学家和花农精心照看，上千名见证过她的美丽的诗人负责歌颂她的光芒。她总在风雪降临之前，被整株搬运至适宜的温室内，数不尽的骑士以保卫她为至高荣耀。她的花蕊与茎刺都淌着毒，凝露摇曳的姿态又散发着摄人心魄的幽香，因此招徕无数蜂蝶，拥抱她，亲吻她，不惜以死亡换取她的垂青，化作滋养她生存的肥料。

她的脸颊也有两团匀润的酡红，像是扑了粉，不过索米什卡确信她没必要这么做，方才挨近她时，她闻到了一丝淡淡的葡萄酒香。

“为什么染发？”

“Mein Führer？”

“你的头发，原本不是金黄色，不是吗？”

卡尔漫不经心地问，声音不高，索米什卡的心却像块铁坨子，陡然坠到底。

“真可惜，要不是我们都上了逮捕名单，我也打算递简历，到那女人住的地方瞧一瞧呢！”正在给索米什卡涂染发剂的女孩感叹道，“话说回来，我还以为俄罗斯的蝙蝠侠会派给我们一个真正的「雅利安人」。”

“是乌克兰。”索米什卡纠正道。染发剂虽不会伤害她，但也让她的头皮很不好受。

女孩咯咯咯笑出声来。

“等你真的见到她，你可千万别激动，别把你们抵抗组织的秘密根据地交代出来。”

“「金发，碧眼」，她至少占了一项，也不坏。”

坐在一旁闷头抽烟斗的老头忽然发话，他绰号“山姆大叔”，是北美地区抵抗组织的领导人。如今他们蛰居于一间地下室内，负责接待这次从乌克兰来的索米什卡。

“眼镜含铅，里面有颗特制的微型监听器，无论去哪儿，你都戴着它。”

他把一副眼镜交给索米什卡。

“不会被拆开检查吗？据说面试很严格。”

“不用担心，有位大人物保举你过关，上下都打点好了，只管做你该做的事。”

他皱着眉，盯着已经穿戴整齐，变身金发女郎的索米什卡，似乎还不太信任她，或许是因为她的脸，这一毫一厘的相似之处。

“我们，可就全靠你了。”

索米什卡动动嘴唇，却发不出声音，这个问题她无法回答。她的大脑高速运转，搜肠刮肚寻找合适的措辞。鼻梁沁出的薄汗使夹铅眼镜受重力作用开始下滑，看上去摇摇欲坠。

“我不是希特勒，也不想成为他。”

就在她以为功亏一篑之际，一直托腮凝视着她的卡尔开口，打断了索米什卡的思路。

索米什卡一时没反应过来这话中之意，只见卡尔起身，绕过桌子，朝一扇落地窗走去，窗外有一片属于她的玫瑰花田，于昼夜交替之隙呈现出雾蒙蒙的紫色。脚边的夕光退潮般远去，她本人一袭黑衣，与花园里玫瑰花的剪影别无二致。

“许多「雅利安人」供职于政府机关，越是要紧岗位，血统便越需「纯正」，当然，你来这儿的路上也一定见过一些既非金发，也无蓝眼，却身穿制服的家伙，他们是新人，就像你。”

她的手指像一只白色蝴蝶，扑在窗玻璃上。

“但我告诉你，这些固守本分的人，未来永远不会得到晋升，无论他们表现得如何优异。金发碧眼，在这栋建筑里，是天赋，铁打的优势。”

她似乎又想起什么，平静的语气忽然夹杂一丝暧昧。

“不过，也不是没例外。”

“可若这样，不就跟您上台时所说的「能者优先」相矛盾了吗？”

索米什卡走到有光的地方，她希望卡尔能正面回答她的问题，但帝国元首的注意力始终在她的玫瑰花田。

“所以你瞧，这就是整件事的滑稽之处。”

她露出轻蔑的笑意，兀自说下去。

“这些年，「生命之泉」确实取得了不少进展，可放眼全球，这些成就又立刻被稀释得一干二净。我得照顾激进份子的情绪，又不希望握得太紧，导致民变。毕竟我不是希特勒，也不愿成为他。”

卡尔转过身，青蓝色的阴影面纱般笼着半边脸旁。她在这层面纱下窥视索米什卡，神情格外严肃。

“我知道你伪造种族证明，改变发色的原因，丹弗斯小姐，在这里，这并不罕见。我可以原谅你一时说谎，但今后你必须拿出实力，向我证明你对帝国的忠诚。一旦你成为我的护士，你就必须做到最好。听清楚了么？”

“是的，Mein Führer。”

索米什卡庆幸自己没被这双目光如炬的眼睛戳穿，此时的她站姿笔挺，如同德意志青年团那些忠君效国的狂热青年。

“那我……能否向您提出建议？”

正要离开的卡尔再次看向她。

“您目前怀孕一个月零三周，正是胎儿大脑快速发育的时期，建议您注意饮食，最好不要喝酒，就当是为了……「帝国的明日之子」。”

她引用了卫生部的宣传词，尽管感觉这帮人对胎儿的性别妄下定论的做法是属不妥，可处于元首的眼神压力下，她实在找不到更合适的说法。

“你知道上周，穆勒主教*对我讲过什么吗？”

卡尔忽然变了语调，听上去心情大好。

“他把我比喻成玛利亚，耶稣的母亲，说我不仅仅是永寿帝国的象征，我还是教会的化身，耶稣门徒之母……想想看，帝国境内就有六万五千座大小教堂。我相信他那天肯定喝了不少葡萄酒。”

她越讲越兴奋，手掌抚摸着小腹，眉飞色舞道：

“这就是统御一座人口将近四十亿的庞大国家的办法——做个既严厉又宽容的母亲，永远为他们操劳心碎，但是这样我就忽视了自己的孩子，不是吗？

“做个合格的好妈妈，真是太难了。”

这句话的结尾，索米什卡捕捉到一丝不自然的细微颤音。

注释：

*日耳曼尼亚：旧称柏林。

*党卫队卫生部：原党卫队人种与移居部，其职责是维护党卫队的种族纯洁性，帝国建立后专注于人种优化，“生命之泉”计划的推动者，其下属行政局、种族局、婚姻局和安置局。

*霍夫曼上将：虚构人物，现任党卫队卫生部部长。

*穆勒主教：虚构人物，帝国教会（前身来自1932年兴起的德意志基督教运动）主教。


	4. 卡尔/莱克斯（设定与短故事）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您将要阅读的文段是我对本作BG向副cp的同人灵感。
> 
> 卡尔•艾尔（性转）/莱克斯•卢瑟。
> 
> 此章无肉。
> 
> 感谢阅读。

莱克斯·卢瑟是党内唯一能与卡尔产生思想共鸣的人，放大到全人类中去，他也是唯一一个。

战后帝国的种族政策相较战争时期宽松了许多，这其中就有莱克斯的功劳。他不仅利用氪星科技制造杀伤性武器，还用这些技术改善民生，创造出许多“神迹”。他长年向民间抵抗组织提供技术情报，甚至纳粹高官们的活动轨迹，而这最终使他间谍身份暴露。

动乱时期过去后，莱克斯得到平反。人们为他建立塑像，对那些往事格外感兴趣，尤其是他与大德意志帝国元首卡尔·艾尔之间的感情。可惜保留下来的历史资料语焉不详，只知道“卡尔·艾尔在位时床伴无数，莱克斯不过是那万分之一”（援引自吉米·奥尔森的《帝国回忆录》，这本书戏剧化描述较多，真实性待考）。

博物馆收藏着一张中间破损、折叠数次的纸条，上面写有诗文，根据《帝国回忆录》，这是1955年留学柏林的莱克斯·卢瑟献给卡尔·艾尔的情书。

莱克斯把这封情书折好穿在弓箭上，射进卡尔的房间，此举当然引起了当局注意。经由盖世太保「引荐」，他被带到卡尔面前。这是他们第二回相遇，自柏林大学舞会之后。

他们再次相遇，便是1956年华盛顿沦陷，整块北美大陆被纳粹纳入帝国版图后的事情了。

所以，故事的真相是什么？

《帝国回忆录》还记载了一件事。据说莱克斯·卢瑟被捕前曾去看望孕期内的卡尔，这是他妻子怀孕的第二十八周。侍候在元首身边的索米什卡让他来感受胎动。随后她走出房门，元首夫妇依偎在那宽敞明亮的二人世界里。

莱克斯护着妻子圆滚滚的小腹，把耳朵贴在上面，动作轻缓得像是怕吵醒睡梦中的胎儿，他的小太阳。过了一会儿，他笑道：“我听见了，我的宝宝，他喊我『papa』！”

“你什么时候也有超级听力了？”卡尔揉着他的红发调侃道，“这会儿宝宝还不会说话呢。”

莱克斯抬起头，惊喜得泪光都在打颤。

“他喊我『papa』！我确定！他在喊我『papa』！”

这句话他翻来覆去重复了好多遍，直到秘密警察推门而入，为首的克里曼上校行礼后说道：“星辰实验室请卢瑟先生赶紧去一趟。”

这一去，他就再没回来。


	5. 索米什卡/蝙蝠侠（设定与短故事）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是关于BG向副cp的灵感片段。
> 
> 索米什卡（红色之子，单方面性转）/蝙蝠侠（红子原作的那位）。
> 
> 球10（Nazi宇宙）与球30（红子宇宙）合并，以球10世界观为主。

历史教科书常将列布切描述成一位英勇坚毅的反法西斯革命斗士，苏维埃抵抗组织领导人，但事实上，最初他并非共产主义者。

他的出身、故乡已不可考，就连“列布切”也不是他的本名。他以“蝙蝠侠”为代号活跃在反法西斯斗争的前线，久而久之，“列布切”（俄语蝙蝠的音译）便成为他的称呼。纳粹政权垮台后，他和他的“蝙蝠小队”继续带领觉醒的人民清除纳粹残余势力，最终结束了漫长的动乱时期。

值得注意的是，瓦解的帝国不只带走了纳粹党，一位抵抗阵营的女性英雄，似乎也随之消失了。若干年后，不少人质疑这段历史的真实性，怀疑那位传说中刀枪不入、拔山举鼎的英雄根本不存在，不过是当年抵抗组织反纳粹的宣传噱头。

“怎么可能，这都是真的！”

海伦娜放下茶杯，声音陡然高了几度。

“那姑娘叫做索米什卡，姓氏我倒忘了……就『降生』在这个地方，乌克兰……”

说到这里，她压低声音，露出神秘的笑容。

“……她是个外星人呢！”

列布切生前拒绝接受任何采访，却把这些陈年往事当作睡前故事，给自己的儿孙辈讲了无数次。

这些故事里，索米什卡和列布切相遇在躲避盖世太保追捕的路途中，这里有沙沙作响的白桦林，熊熊燃烧的兵工厂，在被篝火点亮的秘密洞穴内，小伙子围绕姑娘们跳起哥萨克舞，《卡林卡》唱至天明。

“革命总是苦乐参半。”

列布切最爱追忆他跟索米什卡发现飞船的那个夜晚。全息影像环绕二人，以一种列布切听不懂的语言讲述着一段十分久远的往事，似乎与索米什卡的身世有关。随后她将一片沾有指纹的玻片放入飞船中去检测，刹那间，一张蓝荧荧的地图在他们脚下铺展开，上面显示着两颗坐标，一点在普里皮亚季，一点在大都会。

“父亲还经常向我们描述她的制服，你稍等……”

海伦娜拍落档案夹上附着的灰尘，在那厚厚一摞信纸相片里埋头翻找。

“啊哈，这个！”

她小心捻起已经发黄发脆的纸张，墨水洇钝了边缘线，这幅小肖像如老照片一般模糊，人物胸前的镰刀锤子又明显得使人挪不开眼。

“你知道有多少同志前赴后继，追随她的身影来到这里吗？”

“那么，既然她已成为了一种新的精神象征，为什么之后的十来年间，我们都没再见过这『镰刀锤子』展翅天际呢？”

海伦娜摇摇头，喝了口茶，继续道：“父亲从没细说过，他只说完成使命的英雄就该功成身退，就像……”

她环顾四周，墙壁皆挂满了家庭照片，桌柜上摆的也是，光阴交错，不知从何处起。

“……他一样。”

列布切拒绝了共和国给予他的职位荣誉，依傍第聂伯河而居，直到去世。他是为数不多活到和平时期的老功臣，生前却拒绝接受任何采访，《帝国回忆录》中关于抵抗组织的内容基本由他的女儿海伦娜在其过世后转述。

“对父亲而言，家庭，比那所谓的英雄功勋更珍贵。”

她望向院子，刚淋过雨的草地在阳光下泛着水波般的金色。她的儿女、孙辈，正嬉闹享受着和煦的春光。

“也许只有经历过苦难的人，才懂得这些。”

她忽然像又想起什么似的，补充道：“父亲临终遗言，他还欠一支《卡林卡》没有跳。父亲生前没和母亲跳过舞，再重大的节日也不，我们一直以为他不喜欢跳舞来着。”


End file.
